Kate Kane
: "Sitting at that desk, staring out that window, watching this city that we grew up in rot at its core, you find a way not to break. Bruce didn't leave Gotham without a fight." : -Kate tegen Kara Danvers over Bruce Wayne Kate Kane '''is een rijke persoon en de nicht van Bruce Wayne. In het geheim werkt ze als de vigilante '''Batwoman '''in Gotham City. Biografie Worden van Batwoman Op één of ander punt voor de verdwijning van Batman, besloot Kate Kane om een vigilante gekend als Batwoman te worden. Ze nam ook de leiding bij Wayne Enterprises nadat haar neef ook Gotham verliet. Kate is van plan om het bedrijf om te bouwen tot een immobiliën firma. Andere helden ontmoeten Verandering van de realiteit Ergens nadat de realiteit verandert was stond Kate als Batwoman ergens op een klokkentoren in Gotham. Aanval op Arkham Asylum Toen Barry Allen, Oliver Queen en Kara Danvers gearresteerd werden, betaalde Kate voor hun vrijlating en liet hen geëscorteerd worden naar het gebouw van Wayne Enterprises. Wanneer ze daar aankwamen bood ze hen aan om hen te helpen, alleen zodat ze sneller weggingen want ze wou niet dat "Oliver" voor nog meer problemen zorgde. Ze nam hen mee naar het dak en gaf hun uitrusting zodat ze konden vinden wie ze zochten, ondertussen zat Kate in haar kantoor hen te bespioneren via een verborgen camera. Na een tijd kwam Kara naar binnen om haar excuses aan te bieden voor het stellen van zoveel vragen, zeker omdat ze wist dat de naam Bruce Wayne opmerkelijk was. Kate gaf toen toe dat ze dat wist, aangezien Bruce haar neef was. Nadat ze meer over Bruce hadden gepraat, vroeg Kara waar ze John Deegan konden vinden. Kate zei toen dat hij in Arkham Asylum werkte. Wanneer Kara vertrokken was nam Kate een lift naar beneden naar een grot waar ze het Batwoman pak bewaarde. Wanneer Barry en Cisco Ramon aangevallen werden door patiënten van Arkham redde Kate hen door de patiënten, waaronder Roger Hayden, te bevechten. Ze zei tegen hen dat Kate (verwijzend naar zichzelf) hen had verteld dat ze moesten vertrekken en dat ze naar haar hadden moeten luisteren. Later, toen de Flash en Green Arrow waren beïnvloed door een hallucinogeen gas en tegen elkaar vochten, stopte Kate hen. Bij de poort van Arkham zei ze tegen hen dat ze haar stad moesten verlaten en bleef nog even praten met Supergirl. Supergirl herkende Kate vanwege haar X-ray visie maar Kate herkende haar ook als Kara Danvers. Hierna schudden ze elkaars handen en ging ieder hun eigen weg. Nadat de realiteit weer herstelt was belde Kate naar Oliver om te vragen of de dokter die ze binnengebracht hadden naar Arkham een groter probleem ging vormen omdat hij al vrienden had gemaakt met een andere patiënt: de Psycho Pirate. Potentiële toekomst Batwoman zou betrokken moeten worden met de Crisis van 2024 waarbij de Flash zou moeten vechten tegen de Reverse-Flash en ook zou moeten verdwijnen. Verschillende getuigen vertelden verschillende verhalen, sommige zeiden dat de Flash geholpen werd door Supergirl en de Atom of door Green Arrow, Batwoman en de Elongated Man. Personaliteit Net zoals haar neef is Kate Kane een serieus en bot persoon. Ze is erg open met haar mening. Als Batwoman is ze erg trouw aan Gotham City en doet ze alles om deze stad te beschermen. Ookal is ze een beetje asociaal, kan ze respect tonen aan de mensen waarvan zij vindt dat ze het verdienen. Gaven Huidige gaven * '''Piek van menselijke fysieke conditie: Als vigilante, is Kate in de beste fysieke conditie mogelijk. Ze is sterk genoeg om vijanden in de lucht te werpen of om een grotere vijand gemakkelijk neer te halen. ** Acrobatie: 'Sinds ze Batwoman is geworden is Kate erg goed geworden in free-running en ze kan vallen van zeer grote hoogtes zonder zichzelf pijn te doen. Deze gaven laten haar toe om aanvallen te ontwijken en uit te delen zonder haar evenwicht te verliezen. * '''Meester-strijder/krijgskunstenares: '''Kate is erg goed in vechten en is ook een goede krijgskuntenares. Dit was zichtbaar wanneer ze Barry Allen en Oliver Queen gemakkelijk kon neerhalen, ookal hadden ze elkaars krachten. ** '''Expert scherpschutster: '''Kate heeft een zeer grote nauwkeurigheid. Dit was zichtbaar toen ze een batarang gooide naar een Arkham patiënt en die ook ving toen die naar haar terugkwam. * '''Intimidatie: '''Als Batwoman ziet Kate er erg intimiderend uit. Zo kan ze haar vijanden snel tot angst brengen en het voorkomen dat er meer mensen het tegen haar opnemen. * '''Scherp intellect: '''Kate is zeer opmerkzaam. Zo realiseerde ze zeer snel dat Supergirl Kara Danvers was. * '''Heimelijkheid/infiltratie: '''Kate is erg sluw. Zo kan ze iemand toenaderen zonder gezien te worden. Uitrusting Huidige uitrusting * 'Batwoman pak: Kate draagt een pak, om haar identiteit te verbergen wanneer ze tegen misdaad vecht. ** Rode pruik: Kate draagt een rode pruik, om haar identiteit te verbergen wanneer ze tegen misdaad vecht. * Batarang: Kate gebruikt een werpwapen in de vorm van een vleermuis om vijanden van op een lange afstand te kunnen bevechten. * 'Werpanker: '''Kate gebruikt een stuk monofilamentdraad bevestigd aan een spoel, om zo gebouwen te kunnen beklimmen en vijanden te grijpen. Verschijningen The Flash ''Seizoen 5 * "Nora" (naam zichtbaar in krantenartikel) * "Elseworlds, Part 1" Arrow Seizoen 7 * "Elseworlds, Part 2" * "My Name is Emiko Queen" (vermeldl) Supergirl Seizoen 4 * "Elseworlds, Part 3" Achter de schermen * In de DC comics is Kate Kane, een vigilante van Gotham City en een lid van de Bat-Family. ** Niet zoals de versie van de comics heeft deze Kate Kane geen rood haar maar ze draagt een pruik samen met haar pak. In de comics heeft Kate Kane zelf rood haar en hoort dit dus niet samen met haar pak. Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Personages Categorie:Personages van Aarde Één Categorie:Vigilantes Categorie:Overeenkomingen met de comics